Adam Taurus
1= |-| 2= Adam Taurus is an antagonist of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adam Taurus vs Aegislash (Completed) * Asgore Dreemurr vs. Adam Taurus * Copen vs Adam Taurus * Firion vs Adam Taurus * Adam Taurus VS Jetstream Sam * Kurome VS Adam Taurus * Adam Taurus vs Magneto * Adam Taurus vs. The Meta * Nero vs Adam Taurus *'Peter Griffin vs Adam Taurus' (Completed) * Poison Ivy VS Adam Taurus * Red Hood vs Adam Taurus * Adam Taurus Vs Reaper * Adam Taurus vs Richter Abend (Abandoned) * Roy Pherae vs Adam Taurus (Abandoned) * Adam Taurus vs Sayaka Miki * Seryu Ubiquitous VS Adam Taurus (Completed) * Sharkface VS Adam Taurus (Completed) * Sho Minazuki vs Adam Taurus * Adam Taurus vs Vergil * Wolverine vs Adam Taurus * Zen-Aku vs Adam Taurus Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Agent Connecticut (Red vs Blue) * Amon (Legend of Korra) * Arlong * Bane * Baron Helmut Zemo * Black Panther * Cheetah * Darth Vader * Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) * Gaston (Disney) * Genji (Overwatch) * Gideon Graves (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) * Gorilla Grodd * Hakumen * Hazama * Hero Killer Stain (My Hero Academia) * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * Jango Fett * Jin Kisaragi * Juri Han (Street Fighter) * Kylo Ren * Lex Luthor * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * Raiden * Relius Clover * Rob Lucci * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Sektor (Mortal Kombat) * Senator Armstrong * Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Strider Hiryu (Strider) * Yuuki Terumi * Zaheer * Zant (Legend of Zelda) Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Name: Adam Taurus * Height: 6'4", 193 cm * Weight: Unknown * Allegiance: Salem's Faction, White Fang * Age: 20's * Edge: 9/10 * Classification: Faunus, Member of the White Fang, Current High Leader of the White Fang. * Bull Faunus. * Known for cutting Yang's right arm off. Weapons and Abilities: * Inhuman speed and agility. * Enhanced hearing and grants him night vision as a Faunus. * Able to manipulate and use his "Aura" (Ki/Chi) defensively (Enhances his natural durability), offensively (Enhances his striking power and sharpens his senses), and to unlock the "Aura" of another person. * Skilled swordsman. * Skilled in hand-to-hand combat and the art of Iaido. * can absorb attacks and then cut his opponent with countered force. * Wilt and Blush. * Moonslice. Wilt and Blush: * Wilt is a Red Chokutō Sword. * Can absorb energy and release it. * Can cut through Atlesian robots with ease. * Blush is the sheath of Wilt that transforms into a rifle. * Wilt can be launched out of Blush hilt-first like a bullet. Semblance: Moonslice * Allows him to absorb the force of attacks to release it all in a charged slice of his sword ** During his fight against Yang and Blake in Volume 6, he displays the ability to use the energy stored by his Semblance to create clones Feats * Can swing Wilt faster than the eye can see. * Caught a beam from a Spider Robot and disintegrated it in one strike (Had help from Blake by distracting it, to have time to charge up his sword). * Harmed Blake in their first match (Though she was fighting on emotion). * Cut off Yang Xiao Long's arm. * Killed Sienna Khan. * As of Volume 6 Episode 10, Adam is capable of fighting while blindfolded Faults * Overconfident and is arrogant. * Relies on fighting enemies when they are alone, letting him overpower them * Can be less polished when angered or unstable if things don't go in his way. ** Which let Blake get the upper hand on him in their second match. * Semblance requires time to prepare and manifest. * Like other characters, Continual the use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left weakened or even incapacitated. * Needs time to charge his sword for more damage, once his sword absorbs attacks. * Heavily relies on his sword in combat, as he cannot use his semblance without it, making him vulnerable when he is disarmed. * It is possible to withstand a Moonslice slash Gallery Adam Semblance 1.gif|First time we see Adam's Semblance in action (Black Trailer) Yang Disarm.gif|Yang loses an arm to Adam's Semblance Adam Semblance Clone.gif|First time we see Adam use his Semblance to generate clones (Volume 6) Adam Semblance 2.gif Adam Semblance 3.gif|As impressive as this looks, it only damages Yang's prosthetic. And not even enough to render it unusable. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:RWBY Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Criminals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faunus Category:Gun Wielders Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Pure Evil Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains